Child Of Darkening
by Tempesta99
Summary: When my parents died i was left alone and had to go live w/ my Aunt and Uncle. They are nice but then I find out a darkening secret. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1 Tea With The Volturi

**Thanks to my big bro Tyler for coming up with some Italian sounding names and to Briana (lylas) for telling me about the Voltari because I wasn't aloud to read New Moon (BOO). This is my first story. It's my idea of what happened after Twilight with a char I made up, I hope you like 3**

Wow, I'm so nervous. Why are they talking so long to answer the door? Will they like me? What will they be like? Oh, I should start by introducing myself, my name is Ashella Harmonia De Angelo. I am getting ready to meet my new family.

I am 17 with pale skin green eyes and long brow hair, I am quit and shy but artistic and like too dance. I am very smart but hate school. I am a orphan, my parents died in a car crash and I miss them so much. The worst part is, now I have to go to a new school and live with relatives, my aunt and u8ncle. They live I the town of Forks Washington where it rains all the time. My uncle Aro is very nice but there is something well, I don't know, wired about him and his family.

I hit on the door again and rang the door bell. Suddenly the door opened and my new family stood there, Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpcia and my cosines Jane and Alex. "Hi Ashella, welcome!" they said. Aro was tall and had ong black hair that falls down his back like a rover, and Sulpcia had long hair and was very pretty. She had one a black dress with low cut over the bossom and red lipstick. Jane had long blonde hair and smiled shyley at me, her brother alex had spikes I his brown hair and wore cool clothes like a rock band. They were all very pail and had red eye

"You must come in Ashella" Aro said and brought me into the house. I gasped! The front room was huge with a very tall roof and big twisty stars. Sulpcia went to make tea. "How are you doing since you lost your parents child?" Aro continued softly.

"I miss them a lot" I whispered sadly. When my parents were alive we lived in Italy were they were artists but now I had to come to America for the 1st time, to liven in Forks.

"Your father and I were always close." Are said and put his white hand on my chin. "you reassemble him. I now you must miss Italy, I used to live there too."

Sulpcia gave us all tea then and we drunk it on the couch and talked about things. "tomorrow you will go to school in Forks high." Aro told me strictly. Jane and Alex do not go because they are home schooled." Alex and jane smiled sadly and I felt sad too because I wished they're would be familiar faces.

I was going upstairs to my new room when the door bell rang. Outside there was a tall stern man with a beard and two guns. It was Charley Swan, the police chife, and he looked angry!

**That's all for Ch. 1, LOL. Please r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Of School

**AN Thanks for r&r. Sorry for the spelling, I will try better this time & my bff Briana is helping me with it. Also B says its Felix not Alex, oops :p**

"What do you want t this time of night human?" Aro ordered angrily at Charlie on the door step.

"It has come to my attention that you have a new adopted daughter." Charlie said in a booming voice, "She must not get in trouble like your other kids. I know they are on drugs because they are to pale and have red eyes. Now I will leave the premises," he said and went away.

Jane signed sadly and said, "Chief Swan is always like that, he hates teenagers."

Next day Sulpicia drove me to Forks high. It was raining hard which made everything gross and woeful.

"Arrivederci, mea Cara Ashella (that means goodbye my dear Ashella)" she said and smiled as I went in the school.

Inside there was a boy standing. I gasped! He was gorgeous and so good looking I felt dizzy sally of a sudden, like I'd spun around a lot. He had pale white skin and his hair was kind of red and messy. He had sexy gold eyes. "Hello" he said, "you must be Ashella". He spoke fancy and old fashioned so he sounded kind of like an English person.

"Um…uh…Hello!" I squawked nervously.

Suddenly a woman stomped into the hall. "CULLEN what are you doing, get to class! You stupid boy!" she yelled. The gorgeous guy scowled at her and one tear ran down his check. He went away.

At launch I looked for a place to sit, I went to a table full of people where a girl with long brown hair was sitting with her friends and asked shyly, "can I sit with you?"

"No!" She said meanly in a voice full of scorn.

I thought I would cry so I ran into the hall. The gorgeous guy was there! "Hi" I said, "what is your name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen" he whispered softly. "You must be Ashella De Angelo the new girl, everyone is talking about you."

"Yea well, I don't think they like me muck." I complained furiously.

"They do, everyone says how pretty and creative you are!" Edward Cullen argued.

"Why was that girl at lunch mean to me then ?"

"Oh that was Bella, she will come around. She's my girlfriend."

I was afraid I'd cry again because he had a girlfriend! He would never be interested in me! But then the mean lady from the morning came out and yelled at us some more. "Oh that's Mrs. Bolland from the library." Edward summered to me, "she is very strict and doesn't like teenagers."

We whispered together until the bell rang and we had to go.


	3. Chapter 3 Drinking The Poison

**Ok, I was grounded this week so I wrote a lot, LOL. Thanks to Bri, sorry we got caught an didn't get to see the movie :-/**

That night at a supper everyone asked me how school went that day. "Well, ok I guess" I replied. "I met an ice guy at lunch; he said his name is Edward Cullen. But his gf was mean to me and wouldn't let me sit with her. "

Felix looked angry all of a sudden and Jane gasped sacredly. My uncle and aunt looked at each otter in a secretive way. "Mia cara Ashella, was his girlfriend a girl with long brown hair named Bella Swan?" asked Suspicion.

"Yes she was."

"Ahhh!" Aro nodded wisely. "She is chief Swan's daughter. She went to the prom with the Cullen boy and has been dating him ever sense. I do not approve. I should speak to his parents."

That night I was getting ready for bed and Sulpicia came up to my room with a cop of hot chocolate. "Here Ashella. Drink this."

I drank the hot chocolate. It was sweet and good but tasted funny also. All of a sudden I dropped the cup and it broke into a million pieces on the floor! Everything I saw turned crimson red and fuzzy. My body hurt like a thousand sharp silver knifes were stabbing at my skin all at once.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, "OW! SHIT!" (I mostly don't cuss but I seriously thought I was going to die from the pain.) My Aunt kneeled by my side and whispered 'Don't panic my dear. It will be over soon."

I cried and cried just wanting it to be over. Finely the pain faded away like a bad dream and I felt better, but kind of weird. There was a deep and darkening hunger in me and I slowly realized what I wanted…blood!

'You are like us now Ashella," Sulpicia said. She showed me a mirror and I saw that she was right, I was pale white and had blood red eyes like my Aunt and Uncle and cousins did. "Now that you're a vampire you must do a task, a task that only you can do. You must kill Bella Sawn."

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4 Walking In The Woods

**Ok, I tried to make the spelling good and I think its pretty good but my computer is weird. Hope you like! 3**

The next morning before school Aro gave me a cantina. The blade was sharp and silvery and so shiny I could see my face in it like a mirror. "You must use this bravely to attack the Sawn girl, Ashella" he murmured seriously. "Edward Cullen is her boy friend and so you may have to fight him to get to her."

I felt sad and scared but I put the cantina in my backpack before I went away. I drove to school in my bright red convertible that had been a present from my father before he died. At school Edward Cullen was waiting for me. "Good morning Ashella!" he cried. "You look very nice today!"

"Thanks." I laughed shyly. I cut class then, I was supposed to go to language arts but wanted to learn more about being a vampire so I went to the library. "Excuse me but do you have any books about vampires?" I said to the librarian Mrs. Boland.

"No we don't," she hissed nastily, "you have to read these books instead." She gave me a pile of books that were old and very boring and then she went away to yell at some kids for talking in the library. I went to find Bella Swan. She was in the cafeteria with her friends. "Oh hi Ashella!" she giggled politely. "Come and sit with us." I did and we talked a long time. We liked the same music and movies, and I felt happy to have a new friend but sad because now I really didn't want to kill her but I knew Are and Suspicion would be very upset if I didn't do it like they told me to.

After school I told Aro that I was going to lair Bella into a false sense of security. He looked disappointed but said ok, it was probably a good idea. Then I went for a walk in the woods. It was dark and rainy there but now that I was a vampire I could see and hear all the little noises in the bushes.

Suddenly I saw gold eyes glowing in the dark. It was Edward! "Acela we have to talk," he said uncontrollably. "Did your Uncle tell you to kill Bella?"

"Yes!" I gasped, "How did you know?"

"When I saw you at school today I knew you had become one of us. Bella isn't but she knows about us, and that's why Aro wants her to die. But you are better than that Acela."

I cried relieved and hugged him happily. He was so handsome and I stared into his gold eye wishing I could kiss him. But he was Bella's bf so I didn't. "Do you hear that!" Edward whispered stealthy and I listened. There was a loud russell nearby, then the biggest wolf I'd ever seen ran out of the bushes! Suddenly the wolf turned into a boy! He had long black hair and black eyes.

"Jacob Black!" said Edward angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here I should ask! That's Ashella De Angelo the girl the vampires want to kill Bella!" Yelled Jacob black. He shook his fist, "don't you dare lay a hand on Bella! And you're cheating with her boy friend too!"

"I was not! We were just talking." I protested. "Who are you anyway, why are you spying on me and Edward?"

"I am a werewolf." He boomed proudly, "we are protecting Bella from people like you and the Voltaire. Never go near Bella again."

"You can't stop me," I accused him coldly.

Suddenly before we could stop him, he took out his phone and took a picture of us! "Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"You'll find out!" He taunted us and ran away. I took out the sword Aro gave me (I brought it along in case the woods weren't safe) and chased after him but he turned into a wolf again and vanished in the wood.

"Go home now Acela" Edward warned me. I did sadly. I was up in my room that night when someone hit the door bell. Aro opened the door and Charlie Swan stood there, "Ashella Harmonica De Angelo," he said frowning, "you are under arrest."

"But I didn't do anything," I said.

"Yes you did, my daughters friend Jacob Black reported that you have been sexting." I didn't understand, but then he pulled out Jacob's phone and it had the picture Jacob took of Edward and me on it.

"Don't worry, we can get you out." Sulpicia squeezes my arm and whispered in my ear as I went out the door with hand cuffs. I blinked to make the tears go away and followed the Chief Swan.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape From The Jail

**AN Sorry I didn't update for so long, I had soccer camp and was really busy lol! Thanks to Briana and Becky**

Edward and I sat in the town jail feeling sad, chief Swan put us in a cell and said we had to stay there until he calls our parents. It was dark and drippy and there were rats and stuff running all around. Suddenly I started to\o cry. "What's wrong Ashella?" Edward asked and hugged me tight.

"Chief Swan can't call my parents!" I whaled. "They died. I feel so alone."

Edward looked sad and began to cry to. "Ashella, my parents died when I was born. I never told anyone but you" We cried together.

Then I heard a nose. I looked up. Somebody was outside the little window in the cell! "Hey catch!" They whispered. A saw fell though the bars and I caught it.

"Hey thanks! Btw who is that?" I shouted.

"It's me, Alice! I'm Edwards's sister!" she yelled back as Edward sawed through the bars. We were sneaking put when chief Swan coughs us.

"Stop now!" he shouted. "You kids are in big trouble!" Edward grabbed on of the torches on the wall and through it at him so he couldn't see for a minuet. "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed. I punched him very hard and because I was a vampire now, he flew across there room. (I was super strong.) Then we ran as fast as we could. Alice met us outside the jail and we drove away in her red convertible, they drove me home. I was afraid chief Swan would find me at school tomorrow but Edward said "Don't worry Ashella; our brother Jasper has sidekick powers. He will make Charlie fell calm and forget he put you in jail.

But my problems were not over yet. The next day I walked into Forks High school and Bella Swan ran at me. "How dare you" she screamed, "I know that you sexted Edward!" she got out a phone. I recognized that it was Jacob's. It had the picture of us on it. Then Bella slapped me. All of a sudden everything got red like it did when I turned into s vampire. But now, it was from rage. "EDWARD IS MINE!" I screamed loudly and punched her. She crashed into the wall and then layer still.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
